


Last first kiss

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: Wooseok did not mean to confess to Hangyul And have their first kiss in one go.(The confession was planned. The kiss was not.)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	Last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **challenge #4:** kiss kiss fall in love
> 
> title is from last first kiss by one direction :-)

Wooseok has decided. 

**ws** : It Is Time. 

**sy** : u said that last time 

**ws** : i mean it this time

 **sy:** that’s Also what you said last time 🤡

 **ws** : …...bye i’m gonna go talk to my other best friend

 **sy** : while ur at it u should try confessing to him For Real this time like you’ve been saying for months 

**ws** : …...fuck you 

**sy** : go get em tiger 

Cho Seungyoun being irritating aside: he’s right. It is time for him to confess and maybe he’s been putting it off for months and chickening out at the last second every time but this time he means it. 

He has a plan: invite Hangyul over to his apartment for dinner and confess. Wooseok is not very good at winging things so if this doesn’t go according to plan, he really doesn’t know what he’s going to do. If it doesn’t go well he’ll laugh it off like ha-ha I was just joking and Hangyul would probably believe him. 

Hopefully. 

Wooseok is lying in bed, and now that he’s decided that he’s tired of Seungyoun, he’s going to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He doesn’t have class today, but he has a mid-afternoon shift at a coffee shop that doubles as a bookstore. 

As he’s brushing his teeth, he texts Hangyul. 

**ws** : come over for dinner and to hang out tonight 

**hg** : are u asking me or telling me O_o

 **ws** : (￢_￢;)

 **hg** : LOOOL relax i’ll be there...you get off at 6 right??

 **ws:** yeah just come over at 7...i’ll have the food delivered then 

**hg** : i’ll bring alc 😈

 **ws:** yay!!! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

It’s been busy at the shop during Wooseok’s whole shift, because mid-afternoon is when all the university students tend to come flooding in for their caffeine fixes. 

And because he’s been so busy, Wooseok hasn’t had the time to think about Hangyul or his plans for the night, but the second that he clocks out and grabs his things from the back, it hits him like a ton of bricks.

Wooseok is antsy the whole subway ride home, so much so that when he gets back to his apartment, he nearly forgets to order the food. While he waits for Hangyul and for the food to come, he takes a shower in hopes the hot water will ease his nerves. 

He’s just changed into something more comfortable when he hears his doorbell. In his haste to get the door, he stubs his toe on the doorway of his bedroom and swears loudly. When he opens the door Hangyul is looking at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Are you good?” Hangyul asks, and it sounds like he’s trying not to laugh. 

“Stubbed my toe,” Wooseok grumbles, and Hangyul snorts, handing him a canned beer like it’ll help. 

Actually. 

Looking now at how handsome Hangyul looks even when just wearing an old hoodie and some sweats makes Wooseok think that he’ll need some beer and something a little stronger just to get through the night and go through with this whole confession thing. 

Fuck Hangyul for being handsome without trying. 

Wooseok is in the bathroom and hiding. 

**ws** : EMERGENCY

 **sy** : let me guess...ur about to confess but ur in the bathroom hiding

 **ws** : . how u know that 

**sy:** 😐✋🏻

 **sy** : i’m gonna ignore u now don’t text me until you’ve confessed...and if u don’t confess, well. nice knowing u 👋🏻

 **ws** : WTF. 

Wooseok leaves the bathroom.

Hangyul looks up from where he’s scrolling through his phone and sipping on a bottle of peach soju, and one look at Wooseok has the younger man putting down his bottle and phone, brows furrowing. 

“Okay, what’s going on,” Hangyul says, watching as Wooseok takes a seat next to him on the floor. “You’ve been off the whole time I’ve been here. Did you have a bad day at work? Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Uh, no it isn’t work,” Wooseok says shifting so he’s sitting on his hands. “But I do want to talk about something.” 

“What’s up?” Hangyul sounds casual, and it helps Wooseok relax a little. Something about the level rumble of his voice, the neutral expression and the soft puppy eyes are comforting to him and those are just a few of Wooseok’s favorite things about Hangyul. 

“It’s taken me a long time to work up the courage to say this. I’ve been backing out last second for months and I’m sure Seungyoun is tired of me crying to him about it,” Wooseok forces a quiet chuckle, and he’s staring at the takeout containers like they’re the most interesting thing in the world. “I have feelings for you. I like you.” 

Wooseok holds his breath after he says it, like it’s a bomb that he’s set off and he’s waiting for it to explode and ruin everything around him. And he thinks he’s not far off—this could be the thing that crumbles their friendship. 

The silence goes on for too long and Wooseok being the impatient person he is, looks up and turns his head to look at Hangyul, and doesn’t realize that the younger man has moved in closer because their lips meet and the touch is soft and tender and sparks fly even as Wooseok moves away hurriedly, lips feeling like they’re on fire. 

They stare at each other in silence, Wooseok knowing he looks like a deer caught in headlights and Hangyul with furrowed brows and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking like he’s thinking hard. 

And finally Hangyul speaks.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, why’d you move away?” The corners of his lips are quirked like he knows he shouldn’t smile fully just yet. Hangyul takes Wooseok’s hand in his.

“You didn’t say anything at all about my confession, asshole. How would I know you liked the kiss?”

**outtake**

Turns out, Hangyul doesn’t just like the kiss. 

(He likes Wooseok too.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was. hard


End file.
